


simulations

by BBOCs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Government Experimentation, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Post-Canon, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBOCs/pseuds/BBOCs
Summary: Ever since the disappearance of the doctor, the government has been working on making him officially disappear. The big issue? Agent Stone.The doctors' loyal lapdog. He was their final problem.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, Tom Wachowski & Wade Whipple
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Sonic, Sonic Fanfics





	simulations

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This story is pretty sad and involves a lot of psychological manipulation and such, so read at your discretion! 
> 
> Heavily influenced by Person of Interest S5E4.

Ever since the disappearance of the doctor, the government has been working on making him officially disappear. The big issue? Agent Stone. 

The doctors' loyal lapdog. He was their final problem. 

" Come on, Stone, just comply with us, and all of this can go away." said the interrogator to Stone. 

The agent was strapped to a chair, breathing heavily after having received an electrical shock. He glared at the man, not saying a single word as he caught his breath.

The agent soon was able to recover back to his casual blank expression. He was taught well. There was a reason he had been assigned and stayed at Robotnik's side for all those years.

The interrogator sighed at this, saying," I must admit agent...you are very good at your job...but there is always a way to break someone."

He was suddenly sedated, the agent doing his best to fight it but succumbing to it in the end. The man was taken to a hospital somewhere in new jersey, restrained and taken to a secret floor. The man stayed asleep during most of the process. 

During transfer on the secret floor, he had awoken and tried to force his way out of the restraints. He was forcefully sedated once more, forced to go under as they did as they pleased to the man.

The man was wired up to a relatively thick pair of VR goggles, making sure the man was wired up well.

" So, how does this work?" General Morrison asked curiously.

The scientist smirked, saying," Well sir, what we will do is force the agent into different simulations that will change up. They will all work on pushing the agent to give up any info on the doctors' technology. They will then try to force the man to forget the doctor."

" I see." Morrison started with a curious expression." How long will this take? How long can it last?"

" As long as we need to, sir." The doctor said simply.

Morrison nodded at this, smirking a bit himself, saying," Set the simulations in motion!"

The agent was awakened from the sedation, his body still unable to move. He looked frantic as his vision was covered in darkness.

" Hey!! The hell is this?!" The agent called out in alarm.

Morrison got on a little speaker to the room, saying," Don't worry, Stone. You are going to be a subject in a new science experiment for us."

The agent felt himself panicking a bit at the broad terms used. He continued to try and move, still unable to and feeling his fear rise more. Suddenly, there was a flash of light that overcame his eyes.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The agent sat up in the hospital bed, the only escape route being locked. He had no idea how long he had been in that room for. Days, weeks, months, years? It was too hard to tell...

He had been kidnapped by the government and kept as a pet for them until he broke. He knew what they wanted from him, but he wasn't going to hand it over. No matter how long they kept him here. Every day they tried to brainwash him, but he never broke.

It was soon time. The day he had been planning for days, weeks in advance. The day he would make his escape. 

The man's body was too weak to put any real force in his actions. He was basically a ragdoll in his current drugged state. He sat down in a chair in front of a mirror, staring at himself. He was a mess due to how they treated him. His hair was unruly, and his beard was grown out a bit. He observed how he looked, slowly moving a hand to an area behind his ear.

The men had done something to that area when he first arrived here. He had woken up in the middle of the procedure, confused and scared. It felt as though they had inserted something... from what he could feel there, it felt like a chip...

He pushed a hand on it only for him to start feeling as though he was on the brink of a seizure. He gasped at the feeling, quickly removing his hand. He looked at the mirror once more, his anger bubbling up from being stuck like this for however long he had been. He was getting so tired of this.

He quickly picked the chair up and smashed it into the window in front of him. Despite his slightly drugged and malnourished state, he was able to shatter the mirror somehow.

He fell to the floor, three female guards entering the room and doing their best to restrain him as he stood up. 

"Stone! Stay still!" Shouted one of the women as they sedated him, causing the man to pass out.

He woke up sometime later in a wheelchair, being dragged by an agent and a nurse.

" I swear, he's a handful." Said the nurse to the agent.

There was a sigh from the agent saying," We'll he is one of the best of us, he's expected to do that."

The man was soon dragged to the elevator. He held a hidden mirror shard he had stolen when he had destroyed the mirror. He was simply waiting for the opportune time.

The woman had pulled his wheelchair backward into the elevator, which gave him the opportune moment. He cut the restraints on his wheelchair with the glass, stabbing it into the woman's leg and getting up before quickly moving her in front of him. When he did that, he was able to block two shots from the other agent before grabbing the nurses' service pistol and shooting it at the agents' kneecaps. He dropped the nurse to the side as he panted from the workout of the small struggle.

He smirked, saying," Looks like it's my turn now."

He shot the camera in the elevator before grabbing the agent and tying him up in the wheelchair.

" More men will come!" The agent said as he sat in the seat.

Stone simply smiled as he searched for supplies saying," Oh, I'm counting on it."

He quickly picked out a small vial of Benzodiazepines, smirking at it as he popped the cap off.

He quickly went on to pour the vial into the man's mouth and closing it with some light bandages he had found. 

"With this much, BZD could stop your heart if you were an average person. Luckily for you, you aren't." The man whispered into the agent's ear." Now, let's see if you can survive this next part of your 'game.'"

He began to roll the man out, using his as a shield as he shot two other agents in the knees and pelvic area. The two agents got a shot at the agent in the wheelchair, but luckily for the agent, he wasn't killed.

" Lucky you, huh." The man said with a smirk as he searched the man's suit for a keycard.

He quickly grabbed it, ran off to the nearest exit, and used it to let him out. He winced a bit at the natural light, getting interrupted by a cop. He moved quickly, using his skills to immobilize the police and continue on his escape route. 

He jumped over a fence and quickly began to run as far away as possible. He looked around, and it seemed he was in the middle of San Fransisco.

He knew they would be after him, so his best option would be to go somewhere they wouldn't say he would go. He quickly ran to find a car to hotwire before starting to drive off to Green Hill, Montana.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stone made a pitstop at a gas station near a small store near it. He had entered the store, disabling its cameras before starting to go and find some new clothes as well as some things for the road. 

He had gone on to pick-pocket several people for any loose change as he went, trying to prepare himself. He had changed into some decent clothes, a cap on his head, and some snacks for the road. He filled up the car's gas before packing everything into it. He then went to the bathroom to try and clear his head a bit.

Once there, he looked at the mirror and despised how he looked. He quickly took his razor and began to shave slightly, bringing back his light stubble. He was washing the shaving cream off when he suddenly felt a horrid pain in his head, gasping and groaning as it grew. It took a second before he looked back to the mirror. In his hands was the razor blade from the razor. 

His breathing became quicker as he stared at his hands and then to the mirror. That was when he remembered the chip...that damned chip. 

He had to get it out. He had to get it out, but how?

The man thought frantically, needing to get it out as soon as possible. His thoughts roamed. He couldn't go to a hospital, too open, and easy to get caught. He had no family or friends to rely on. He couldn't do it himself since he was in no state to do so. Who could help him?

His mind soon landed on the right candidate. It was a long shot, but it was the best shot he had.

He quickly finished washing himself up before driving off to Green Hills fast.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once the man got near the city, he ditched his car and walked the rest of the way. 

He got to the small town, looking around while keeping his head down. It all felt strange coming back here in his current circumstances. Last time he was here, it was to capture an alien creature; now, it was to seek help from the people he was supposed to help capture.

He went to the local cafe, getting himself a seat along with a menu. The place was reasonably barren, with only a few other patrons inside. Most people went in and out of the cafe, grabbing whatever treats they wanted. 

" You new here, buddy?" Said a voice from nearby.

The man looked over to see a male, seeming to be in his thirties. He had dark brown hair, seemed reasonably fit, and wore the local police uniform. The man had stubble, appearing relatively well kept.

Stone took a small breath, recognizing the man. He took a second to think before responding.

" I came here to visit a friend of mine." Stone said with a small smile.

The man smiled at this, saying," Oh, really? Maybe i could help you with that! Names Wade, by the way, Wade Whipple."

Wade held a hand out for Stone to shake, the man taking it and saying," Nice to meet you, my name is Darren."

" Well, Darren, where you from?" Wade asked with a smile." Who do you need to visit?"

" Well, I'm from San Francisco. Maddie and I are old school friends. I came to visit her after she told me where she moved to, but she forgot to tell me her address, and my phone died earlier." Stone explained

Wade looked shocked, saying," No way! I know Maddie! He's my friend and coworker Tom's wife!" 

" Cool! Do you think you could give me their address so i can see them?" Stone asked with a smile.

This had become easier than expected.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't hard to manipulate Wade into assisting him, the man was genuinely nice and cooperative. It was nice.

It didn't take long for Wade to get off duty and drive him over to Toms's house. Wade would ramble about what happened in the town and such, how it was amazing and on and on. Stone wasn't paying much attention, mostly focused on not getting caught by them.

" Here, we are!" Wade said with a big smile, stopping at the front of the house.

Stone perked up, looking at the house. It was the same way it was the last time he had seen it. There was even a new truck to replace the previously demolished one.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, saying," Thank you, Wade. I don't know how to repay you."

" Don't worry about it!" Wade said with a bright smile." Just tell them i said hi!"

Stone nodded as he got out of the car, waving Wade bye as he drove off. He looked around, very alert to the government looking for him. The man suddenly felt a massive pain in his head, gripping his head. He went down to his knees as he took the pain, flashes of different sceneries appearing in his eyes. 

The pain slowly faded, looking up to see a man at his side.

" Hey, hey, are you alright?!" Said the man.

It was Tom, the man he was looking for. Or, close enough. The man panted heavily, recovering from the small episode of his.

" I-I... I'm okay, thank you. Are you, Tom?" The man asked as he was slowly helped to his feet.

Tom nodded, saying," Yes, were you looking for me?"

" Close." The man panted." I-I need to see your wife, Maddie."

" Wh-what?" Tom asked, confused," Have you all met before?"

" something like that...is it alright if you let me stay with you for the time being?"

Tom was very hesitant before nodding and helping the man in. Stone was settled down onto the couch, Tom going off to get some water for Stone.

Stone looked around the room. He hadn't gotten an all that good look when he got here before since he was so worried about the doctor. It was a beautiful house, the place spotless and well decorated. 

" So, how do you know us?" Tom asked as he returned with a glass of water for the man to drink.

"It's...complicated." Stone explained." This can be easier if you just get me your wife so i can be out of your hair as soon as possible.

" Well, she isn't going to be home for a while. Might as well explain if you want us to help you." Tom said as he sat near the man.

Stone gave a hesitant sigh as he said," I know you all from the whole Blue Hedgehog incident. You and your wife Maddie helped the Hedgehog while the doctor and i tried to get to you."

Tom looked alarmed at this, quickly standing up with slight fear in his eyes.

" I'm not here to hurt you!" The man said quickly." I actually need your help!"

Tom looked very skeptical and hesitant about the man's words.

" Please, i need your help." Stone pleaded, his eyes showing his desperate nature.

Tom gave the man a hesitant look, taking a deep breath before speaking.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stone was resting on the couch when Maddie had gotten home, looking at the man in disbelief.

Tom quickly came up to Maddie, who began to drown him in questions.

" Listen, he was an agent for that crazy doctor, but he needs our help right now. I don't know how or why, but he does. He isn't going to hurt us." Tom explained to Maddie.

Maddie took a few deep breaths before saying," okay then... what does he need from us??"

" I need your assistance, Maddie." Stone explained as he sat up from the bed, having heard their conversation." Precisely your doctoral skills."

The two looked confused by the man's request, about to ask until Stone spoke up.

" I need you to surgically remove something from me." The man explained, pointing to the location where the chip was put into him." Right here is where."

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked, concerned." I'm more of a vet than an actual regular doctor."

" It's good enough for me." The man said simply.

Maddie hesitantly agreed, stone assisting in getting himself ready for the surgical procedure.

The man was lying down on the dining table, the location they decided to do the procedure, with all the necessary items.

" Okay, I can't promise this will be a proper procedure, but i will do my best," Maddie explained as she held a small knife in her hand.

Stone nodded, saying," Just get it out." 

As Maddie cut into the chip's location, Stone gave a groan that turned into a shout before everything went dark.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Well, at least he wasn't lying to us." Said a male voice as Stone slowly woke up.

He was lying on the couch once more, his head hurting a bit as he rested there and listened.

" We still don't know his goal, Tom." Said a female voice. Maddie." He could have been using us."

" Well, he hasn't tried to kill us, which is a good thing." Tom explained." Besides, he hasn't tried to ask about Sonic yet."

The man slowly sat up, looking around as he did his best to regain his vision correctly. He looked around and saw that he was draped with a blanket, most likely by the couple.

The two saw the man waking up and quickly quieted down as Maddie went over to the man, sitting down near him, saying," Hey, how do you feel?"

" I feel...better, thank you." The man explained as he sat up, smiling softly." Did you remove it?"

Maddie nodded, giving the man a soft smile saying," Yes, thankfully. We threw it out if that's okay with you."

Stone simply nodded as he sat up, watching the two saying," that is fine... if you don't mind me asking, Who is Sonic?"

The two gave a hesitant look at one another before Tom said," It's...our son..."

Stone simply nodded, too tired to actually care about whether or not that was a lie. He had to focus on how he would disappear and get out of the government's radar for now.

" Thank you for your assistance, but i must be going now." Stone said as he got up." I need to lay low until the fire that's looking for me smolders."

The two nodded, Tom, saying," I could help you sort of getting situated here in town."

" That would be appreciated." Stone said with a small smile, grateful for the man's kindness.

Tom held a hand out for Stone, who took it with a smile.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a week since he had settled down in Green Hill with Tom, enjoying the little life he had created.

He had become good friends with Tom and Maddie as well as learning about Sonic. It was a beautiful life. 

Right now, he was in a bar with Tom, hanging out and drinking with the man.

" Man, this week has been amazing with you, Stone. I have to admit, i didn't think we would be friends like we are now, but I'm glad i was wrong!" Tom said with a big smile as he drank his drink.

Stone chuckled at the man's words, saying," Me too! Ha! It's been great spending time with you!... Thank you for helping me all those days ago. I really appreciate it."

" Don't mention it!" Tom said with a smile." It's the most i could do to help you." 

The two continued to talk and have fun together as they enjoyed their time. It soon came time to head out together, the two decided to walk each other home.

As they walked, the two talked about work, life, Maddie and Sonic, etc. They came upon an alleyway, a small rustling, and clattering being heard from the area. The two gave each other a hesitant expression before starting to head in together. 

" Any idea of what could be in here?" Tom asked as they went, his hand on his service weapon.

Stone shook his head, his hand on his own weapon as they went saying," No clu-"

The man suddenly gave a groan and shouted as a sudden pain surged through him, gripping his head tightly—the same visions from earlier flashing in front of him once more.

Tom gave a concerned expression as he went over to check and ask the man what was wrong.

Stone couldn't focus on anything as the pain continued, it clearing after a shot was heard. He looked around as his vision cleared up, wondering what had happened during his small episode. 

He gasped a bit at the fallen Tom on the floor, his gun in hand as he stared. He glanced from the weapon to the fallen friend, trying to understand what had happened. Blood slowly showing on Toms's uniform right where his heart was.

" no, no, no, no." The man mumbled as he stepped back from the fallen friend and leaning on the wall. 

He couldn't believe what he had done. He had killed his friend, who had assisted him in gaining a type of normalcy. His friend that had helped him from the people who tried to kill him was dead by his hands. 

"Fuck, no." The man mumbled as he stared at the body, his anxiety and fear rising." I-I got rid of it... Y-You're not in my head anymore! Yo-You aren't!"

He quickly began to run off, putting his gun into the holster and trying to get as far away from the scene as possible. There were the occasional greetings from people, but he ignored them as he ran. He had received several looks from people but ignored them, rushing off into a forest nearby as he did his best to clear his mind.

He stood there in the forest, panting from his run as his mind ran with thoughts.

Why did he do that? What happened? Was it the chip? Didn't they get it out? How could he have done that?

He looked down at his hands, both shaking as he stared at them. He slowly moved them to hug himself, softly crying at the tragedy of what he had done. He may have been a government agent, but he still had a heart-A heart that would bleed endlessly now from that point on.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The agent was cooped up in his apartment, sitting on his couch, a bottle of beer in his hands. He stared at the tv screen, playing whatever was on, unable to really focus on anything. His mind was full of thoughts, unable to think about anything but the incident that had happened weeks ago. No one blamed him, nor was it ever traced back to him somehow. 

His guilt for killing the man had never left despite how short they had known each other. He looked back down to his hands, both shaking like the day it had happened. He felt the tears welling up once more, using his training to stop himself before any would actually spill. 

It had been days, maybe weeks since the event, and the agent couldn't cope with it all—the torture from the facility and now this. He knew his mental health was slipping, probably worse than the man known as Crazy Carl around town. 

The man wen to lie down on the couch, doing his best to calm his nerves. He took a sip of his... Who knows beer as he lied there. He moved it to put it on the coffee table before passing out, knocking the drink to the floor.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The man slowly woke up after hearing a knock on the front door. He groaned as he slowly sat up, looking around as to remind himself where he was. He slowly sat up, a small groan escaping as he felt the pain in his head once more. He looked around, hearing the knock once more as he got up. 

" I'm coming, I'm coming." The man mumbled as he got to the door and unlocked the door, greeting whoever it was outside before stopping.

He looked up to see a familiar face. It may have been altered quite a bit since he last saw the man, but knew who it was despite it.

" I-Ivo..?" The man asked with an astonished and surprised look on his face.

The man was bald, his cracked goggles on his face. His mustache had grown out crazily long, the color of it orange. He had on his flight suit from when he had gone after the Hedgehog. It was torn due to his long time out where he was. The man was holding a stone that was carved out to look like him as well as a backpack with items in it.

The doctor smiled, saying," Hello there, agent! It's been a long time since I've seen you. May I come in?"

The agent smiled brightly, about to respond positively until his mind instantly ran different thoughts.

What if they find him. What if you hurt him. They still know you're out there. They will destroy him. They'll hurt you.

They're coming.

" N-no, you can't be here, sir." The man muttered as he quickly went to try and push the man away, a bit surprised by how hard it was to do.

The doctor looked a bit surprised by the agent's reaction, not expecting it. He was expecting a warm welcome, not this fearful one.

The man quickly grabbed one of the agents' wrists, saying," What do you mean, Stone? I'm here! I'm back!"

" It's not safe!" The man said frantically." You will not be safe with me! You need to get away!"

The doctor looked stern, starting to push his way into the house, saying," You're being delusional, agent. You need to sit down and relax."

The agent continued to ramble about how dangerous it was for Ivo to be there with him and such. The doctor put down his stone and backpack, moving the man to the couch and sitting them down. He began to try and console the agent, telling him that everything would be alright.

The man was about to retort once more before the pain started up, groaning and getting close to screaming at the pain.

The doctor looked extremely concerned at this, trying to ask the agent what was wrong and what he could do to help. The agent's hands slowly went and gripped the doctors' wrists tightly, getting close to snapping them as the doctor told the man his concern with the actions.

The agent soon regained control of himself, letting the doctor go and looking down to see what had happened. The doctor rubbed his wrists, a concerned and stern expression on his face. The agent realized what he had done, starting to back away from the man and apologizing profusely.

" No, no, it's okay, Stone." The man said as he took the agent into a tight hug." God, what did they do to you?"

The man simply cried into the doctor's chest, unable to control his emotions at that point. The agent's mind raced with all the horrible things that had happened to him and what he had done to others. It was all made the agent terrified of himself and the people he used to work for.

The doctor sighed, holding the agent tight and close. His original objective was to have the agent assist him with getting the van back, but knew the agents well being was more important. 

He continued to comfort the agent as long as needed, the agents cry softening. He held onto the doctor as though he was desperate for one consistency in all this madness. The doctor held the man just as tight, just wanting to be there for the man.

" Do you feel better, agent?" The doctor asked softly, pulling back from the hug a bit, receiving a hesitant nod from the man.

The agent gave a shaky breath as he stayed there, trying to calm his mind and such. The doctor continued to comfort the man, doing his best comfort him. He had no idea why the agent was so worried and such but was willing to support the man.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a few days since the doctor had returned, the agent feeling a bit more confident and relieved. It was mostly thanks to the doctor who had stayed by his side the whole time. Despite that, though, the agent had gained the occasional thought of harming the doctor for some reason. 

His hand would occasionally go and grip his weapon as he stood around near the doctor, having to force himself to let go. His fear would sometimes overcome him as he thought about why he would do such a thing.

Due to this, the agent suggested staying at his apartment while they thought of ways to get back at the government that betrayed them. The two had worked vigorously together, coming up with plans, and figuring out which ones would work well. The doctor would leave to the van to grab tools, but the agent would stay back as a way for safety.

" How is the badnik going agent?" The doctor asked with a smile.

The agent nodded, saying," It's going well, sir, this one is almost completed."

The doctor gave a hum as he continued to work on more blueprints and such.

The agent hadn't had a bad episode since the doctor had appeared, and he felt relaxed thanks to it. He hummed as he worked, slowly feeling the pains once more in his head and going on to shout once more due to it—what a way to jinx it for himself.

The doctor rushed over, concerned, and worried for the agent as he tried to help him in his dilemma. During the attack, the agent got out his knife and swiped at the doctor cutting his arm. 

The agent's vision slowly cleared, and he saw what he had done. His mind began to race again, his fear and paranoia slowly engulfing him. None of this was helped that he had finally acted on the thoughts that pestered him whenever he was with the doctor. He began to step away from the doctor, hugging himself slightly as he stared at the wound he had inflicted. The doctor continued to reassure that it was all right as he worked on patching it up quickly to aid the man.

The agent's fear of himself caused him to run away as quickly as possible from the lab and off into the woods. The doctor looked alarmed and worried at this, running after him to try and get the man back.

" Stone! Please! Come back!" The doctor shouted as he ran after the man. 

The agent's breathing was rigid as he went, continuing to try and stay away from the man. This leads them to go deep in the woods where no one would most likely hear them. The agent slowed down, heavily panting as he did his best to catch his breath.

The doctor followed and stopped a few feet away from the man, saying," Stone...please...let me help you."

" You don't understand." The agent muttered as he stood there, slowly standing up straight." It's not safe with me....they've gotten to my head...they're using me against you..."

" Stone, please! They aren't! And if they are, let me help you!" The doctor said sternly, starting to take steps towards the man.

The agent quickly took his pistol out and held it against his temple, shouting," Stand back!!"

The doctor looked alarmed at this, stopping his movement, terrified of any of the agent's consequences. The agent had tears in his eyes as he looked at the man, his breathing only becoming more rigid.

" I can't risk exposing you or hurting you, sir." The man simply said as he let his thoughts control his actions." I don't know who has control over myself... I shot and killed someone who helped me a week ago... I...I was going to kill you...I was supposed to kill you... and i can't let that happen... There is...only one thing i have control over...and it's this."

Before the doctor could respond, the agent pulled the trigger. The doctor screamed out for the agent, running towards the man before the agent's vision went white.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several different visions were flashing the man's eyesight before he gasped for air, awakening. He was back in his hospital bed, the goggles on his eyes still.

There was a scientist on the side of the bed, looking at his computer before sighing. On the screen was the scene of the man killing himself, the scientist going over and checking the several electrical pads on the agent's face and body.

"Sir, he killed himself again." The scientist called out, looking to a glass screen where General Morrison stood.

The general nodded, saying," How unfortunate... and he hadn't gotten us any closer to unlocking the former doctor van or his technology."

" What shall we do now, sir?" Asked an agent besides the general.

The general gave a small sigh before saying," Do it again." 

The scientist nodded, resetting some new pads on the agent's chipped area before starting it again. The agent gasped in the simulation, waking up in his surgery once more.

" We have all the time in the world, Stone...all the time in the world." The general said as he stared at the agent's pale and unmoving body, going through it once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this story and its mind fuck


End file.
